Love ForeverI'll wait for you
by Mili Maxwell Iseki
Summary: Duo espera el regreso del soldado perfecto...XD


Parejas:1x2

Advertencias:Es un poco triste el final, y mis hermosos chicos no quedan juntos.

Los hechos se desarrollan después de la guerra.

¬¬¬¬¬

_Espero sentado en la cama a que él venga por mi, mi cabello esta todo alborotado y sin trenzar, no lo he peinado desde ayer. Hoy no he tenido el ánimo ni las fuerzas para levantarme. Me veo a través del gran espejo que queda frente a mi cama…estoy notablemente más delgado y mi rostro ya no es el de antes delicado y hermoso, ahora se ve opacado por unas ojeras, mis ojos amatistas que antes irradiaban luz por si solos lucen sombríos y sin vida, y mi sonrisa esperanzadora ahora a desaparecido por completo. Todo esto como resultado de su partida. Hoy ya son 17 meses desde que él se fue y dijo que volvería, fue un 21 de Mayo, después de completar exitosamente una misión él se fue con Relena…me dejó, recuerdo muy bien ese día…_

Flash Back

En un hotel cercano a las oficinas de Preventers los cinco chicos gundam compartían habitaciones, apenas y ponían un pie en ellas con lo ocupados que pasaban en las misiones.

En una de las habitaciones, inesperadamente se abre la puerta y entran dos chicos, apenas y alcanzan a cerrar la puerta y uno de ellos toma al otro en sus brazos y lo lleva a la cama, donde se pone sobre él y lo besa con desesperación. De pronto se escucha una suave y melodiosa risa.

¬Heero me haces cosquillas.

¬Cállate baka-le besa el cuello.

¬Como ordene mi señor jaja-Heero se levanta de encima de él.

¬Duo baka!-sale de la cama y entra al baño dejando la puerta abierta, se oye el caer del agua.

¬Sorry Heero!.-dice con dulzura-tu me conoces, después de una misión se me hace imposible no bromear, vengo directo después de tantos días de no dormir.-el chico trenzado se sienta en la cama, ve al soldado 01 salir del baño con el rostro humedecido, salta de la cama y va a su encuentro para abrazarle.-¿Qué pasa Heero, digo, siempre te molesta mi excesiva palabreria, pero no tanto como ahora-Heero tiene su mirada fija en el piso-te ves diferente…triste-levanta el rostro del 01 con sus manos y le mira a los ojos.

¬Tengo una mueva misión-Duo sonrie con alivio y acerca el rostro del soldado perfecto al suyo para darle un beso en los labios.

¬Ah, era eso. De que se trata, es algo diferente, cuanto durara, si quieres te acompaño, me imagino que es por eso que tas triste. No te preocupes yo iré con tigo.

¬Duo cállate.

¬Jeje oki-Heero sonrió tristemente.

¬Me encanta tu palabrería- se acerca al 02 y le basa profundamente, ambos se barazan fuertemente en un beso que parece no tener fin hasta que se separan por necesidad de aire.

¬Entonces, puedo ir?

¬No, esta misión no es de Preventers…es-Duo se aleja de él unos pasos, sus ojos completamente abiertos.

¬¡Vas a dejar Preventers,¡porque coños no me lo habías dicho!

¬Deja que te explique-trata de acercarse al trenzado pero este interpone sus brazos.

¬Si, explícame- dijo en una expresión de notable molestia.

¬Relena me contacto, necesita de mi ayuda.

¬Ah- dijo con disgusto, Duo se sentía arder, siempre había sido más que obvio que la chica peacecraft andaba tras Heero. Pero también sabía cuanto le amaba el 01 y sus celos no tenían fundamento alguno. Le dio la espalda a Heero.

¬Perdóname, se que debí decirtelo antes- abrazó a su trenzado por la espalda. Antes de volver a ver a Heero para sonreírle Duo dejo escapar una lágrima que logró limpiarse sin que el chico de ojos azul-cobalto lo notara.

¬Yo te amo Heero y me duele que no confíes en mi- acaricio con una mano el rostro del 01-cuando te irás?

¬Mañana mismo.

¬Heero…"mañana es nuestro aniversario, acaso no lo recuerdas?"-¿Y a que horas te iras?

¬Al amanecer.(hora Heero hora!¬¬)

¬Ah- miró hacia la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo. Luego caminó hasta la puerta.

¬A donde vas?-dijo preocupado.

¬Necesito tomar aire fresco, saldré un momento.

¬Te acompaño?

¬No, ya regreso- le dio una sonrisa antes de salir, de las mismas falsas que solia usar antes para ocultar su miedo, tristeza y desesperación.

El trenzado despertó al sentir la luz del Sol chocar contra su rostro "Vaya…me quedé dormido aquí" pensó con desanimo al mirar a su alrededor, el mismo escenario de la noche anterior cuando había salido corriendo del hotel con lágrimas cayéndole por sus mejillas, no había tenido fuerzas para correr más lejos así que con cansancio se sentó en una de las banquitas que estaban afuera del hotel y se había quedado dormido después de largas horas de llanto y sollozos.

¬Que horas serán?-miró su reloj pulsera, las agujas marcaban las 6 am-¡shit! A estas horas Heero debía salir!-el ex-piloto corrió apresurado al cuarto, pero el soldado 01 ya no se encontraba allí. Volvió a bajar y tomó su moto del estacionamiento, condujo más rápido que nunca, como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta llegar a la base de los transbordadores, donde suponía Heero tomaría uno hacia la tierra.

Cuando llego, caminó por un largo pasillo, que parecía nunca terminar, llego a la zona de los transbordadores pero no lograba localizar a Heero, sus ojos empezaron a llenarsele de lágrimas "porque lloras Duo, tonto, como si fuera la última vez que miras a Heero".

¬Duo…-el trenzado levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azul-cobalto, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

¬Heero, como puedes irte sin despedirte de mi!- dijo entre sollozos lanzandose a los brazos del soldado perfecto.

¬Sabía que vendrías aquí baka.

¬Pero si tu no me dijiste donde irías?

¬Supuse que lo sabrías-Duo hizo un puchero, el soldado lo acerca a él y le besa en la frente.

¬De verdad tienes que ir?- Heero levanta con una mano la barbilla del chico y le mira con una tierna sonrisa que solo al él se la mostraba.-te voy a extrañar…

¬Yo también, pero solo será por un mes, un mes y luego te prometo que nunca más nos volveremos a separar.

¬lo prometes?-

¬Baka, claro que si, tu conoces el único motivo por el que haré esta misión. Duo rodó sus ojos un poco molesto "mientras no sea por Relena".

De un momento a otro el tiempo de la partida llego y Duo vio como Heero subía al trasbordador, solo con una pequeña mochila a su espalda.

El trenzado volvió al hotel con tristeza, no sabia el motivo, después de todo ya era costumbre que de vez de cuando no se vieran por días o semanas durante las misiones, esta vez no era diferente, sin embargo el corazón del ex-piloto del Deathscythe estaba rodeado de un extraño presentimiento.

Al entrar al cuarto encontró todos los papeles que estaban en el escritorio tirados en el piso. Los recogió y los metió en un cajón del escritorio y de una vez cerró la ventana. Caminó hasta la cama y sintió que se había parado sobre algo, al miras al piso encontro una rosa roja destrozada, el 02 se arrodillo en el piso y recogió con delicadeza lo que quedaba de ella, sin poder evitarlo dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Fin flash back¬¬

_No se donde estas, desde que te fuiste no recibi ni una sola carta tuya, estarás vivo? o con quien estaras?. Hace cuatro o cinco meses que deje de ir a Preventers, Quatre y Trowa me visitan de vez en cuando, ahora viven en L4 en la mansión Winner, ellos están juntos desde hace tiempo. Wufei me llama al mes, el también se cambió de estos cuartillos de hotel de tercera, me pregunta si volveré a Preventers, siempre le respondo que no. _

_Mi vida avanza sin sentido alguno, lo único que hago es esperar. Cada 21 de cada mes siempre preparaba algo especial, ponía velas en el cuarto, esperando tu llegada, cuando caía la noche me acurrucaba en una esquina del cuarto y lloraba amargamente hasta el amanecer._

_Hoy es 21, pero todo está desarreglado, aún queda una última llama en mi interior con la esperanza que volverás. Por favor vuelve! Es mi última súplica._

Pero la oscuridad cae de nuevo en el cuarto y los últimos rayos de luz que se van con el astro Sol se llevan consigo la última esperanza del soldado 02.

_Me olvidaste Heero Yuy, yo morí para ti el día que partiste. Y ahora muero aquí en esta soledad, te esperé hasta la muerte, te AME hasta el final. Porque aunque mi cuerpo sigue aquí de mi alma ya no queda nada._

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado mmm jaja aunque algunas me quieran matar por este final. Al principio pensé dejarlo aquí, pero si ustedes me lo piden podría considerar una continuación, queda en sus manos…

Este fic surgió en uno de mis ya acostumbrados estados de depresión jeje, además de ya tenerlo pensado como una despedida a los chicos Gundam y un adios a mis fics, pero después de mucho pensar me volvieron los ánimos de continuar y ahora este fic representa para mi, no se como decirlo, talvez un símbolo de que continuare pese a todos mis problemas y a mis estudios en este mundo de fics que me encanta, se que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero hago lo que puedo.

Así que no se preocupen que aunque me tarde mucho Diferencias llegará hasta el finalXD. Por cierto que hoy mismo subiré un chap de ese fic

Dejen reviews please y mi correo: 


End file.
